Manipulated Lamb
by Amani Hershel
Summary: Bakura's body may have perished 3000 years ago, but spirits can still have fantasies. Bakura is currently lusting over a once high priest, and Ryou is the one that is going to lead the once thief king to a jewel he has been eying for many a millennia.


Amani: Well it seems to have been about three years since I last really updated any of my fan fiction here. I wonder if any of my original readers are still about. Anyways enough of the past. Thanks to Yugioh the abridged series by littlekuriboh I have once more rekindled my love for this fandom.

I have been craving some good Antagoshipping lately.

Manipulated Lamb 

The long drone of the teacher's monotone voice could be heard throughout the classroom. Desk were positioned in straight rows as the pupils mindlessly scribbled down notes of the teacher's lecture. It was a somewhat dreary day, the skies were a darkened gray due to the down poor of rain Domino city had been experiencing for the past couple days. Fatigued brown eyes gazed out on the rain that was falling against the glass of the window.

The owner of these unseeing eyes gave a light sigh. Ryou glanced down at his notebook, only to be met with blank lines that should have been filled with notes. The boy was not a slacker, really he wasn't, he just couldn't seem to stay focused on the teacher's enthralling lesson of Calculus. His darker personality had been frustrated as of late. Ryou couldn't remember half of his nights, only knowing that he would awaken in the morning with a splitting headache, which he didn't have to be too creative to know what was the cause of it, as well as the occasional phone number crumpled in his pocket. That is if it was one of the lucky occasions where he was wearing clothing.

He really should go get a check up to make sure he wasn't dying of some sort of STD. He had come to terms with the fact his body was no longer his own. It was only right for the thief king to have his own life so to speak. Though Ryou did wish his yami would not leave him with the consequences of his drinking escapades.

He didn't talk to the thief king too often. Bakura would occasionally open up their mind link to cure some of his boredom when he was not able to take control, such as when Ryou needed to be in school. Though the occasional pestering of the yami had proved to have taken a toll on Ryou's testing scores. They had really came to an almost agreement. Bakura left the boy in charge of his body when he was in school, however after that was fair game.

Today his mind remained silent, and the only sound Ryou truly focused on was the light pitter-patter of the raindrops. Bakura had became angered at the youth. It wasn't Ryou's fault that this had occurred. The two of them often shared dreams. It had been two night ago that Ryou had found himself wandering around a large palace, obviously that of Egyptian times. All the boy had done was walk into a room where he had found his yami in the form of his past life being intimate with what would appear to be some form of Seto Kaiba.

Another sigh escaped Ryou's pale lips. Had his yami really had a relationship with that form of Seto?

'Idiot.'

Ryou snapped his head up looking about the room before remembering he had a 3000 year old spirit in his mind. Ryou then realized that his darker personality must have been probing into his thoughts. Ryou remained silent not sure of what to say. After all he had just envisioned his yami having sex with another man.

'There is no love between a high priest and a thief.' Bakura's voice said in an almost condescending tone.

'So that was not a memory from you past life then?' The boy asked meekly. Ryou could feel Bakura's smirk through their link.

'Come come now I am sure that even you have had fantasies of someone you've lusted over pure little hikari. Such as those of Hiroto Honda leaning you over and-'

'I get your point!' Ryou cut off the other before his yami could finish divulging some of the boy's most personal dreams.

'You know, it's not the kindest thing to do poking around in someone's dreams. I think you owe me a bit of a favor.'

A favor? It had been Ryou's dream too, and yet his yami was expecting some sort of retribution? The boy stayed silent bringing his pen to his lips and chewing lightly, a bit nervous of his current situation.

'A favor?' He wasn't going to resist the spirit; he had learned long ago to hold his tongue. Bakura would manipulate to get his way with or without his host's consent.

'Nothing much really.' The spirit murmured coyly. 'Just an audience with the high priest.'

'The high priest? You mean Kaiba-san?' Kaiba and himself were not even friends to begin with how was that conversation suppose to go? 'Oh Kaiba will you meet the voice in my head so it can fuck you?' Ryou sighed a bit. He felt his dominate hand that held the pen go numb and looked down at it. The white digits of his hand were more forceful in it's hold.

'Who else would I mean boy?' The spirit reprimanded.

Ryou's hand, now under the control of his yami, began to sketch lightly in the corner of the blank page. Ryou had never though of his yami as an artist. As the sketch began to clear out becoming more apparent, Ryou could make out his yami as well as Seto. Bakura had chosen to sketch himself as his old physical body. Ryou began to blush as he could feel Bakura's lust for Seto. The sketch was quite pornographic in it's nature leaving nothing to the imagination. Seto laid across a large pillow, a neck tie binding his pale wrist as Bakura's old self took him from behind, their mouths locked in a passionate kiss of hate and lust. Ryou's breath started to break a little and he quickly tried to calm it as not to draw attention to himself. He was already a misfit enough the last thing he needed was to be panting in the middle of class.

'I don't know Kaiba-san well at all, not nearly enough to-'

'Oh? If you can't repay me that way I could always go after something different.' Bakura teased. Ryou was a bit confused on the spirit's meaning; however when the hand that Bakura had possessed dropped the pen and rested beside the teen's thigh Ryou's eyes widened.

'What are you. . ?'

'The pure shame on your face would be more than enough pay back after your peers see you commit such a shameful act right in the middle of class.' Ryou panicked as his own hand softly began to stroke his own erection through the material of his school uniform.

'Stop!' The boy pleaded, however Bakura ignored his hikari's cries.

Ryou bit his lower lip slightly, his eyes darted about enviously to see if any of his classmates had taken notice, and was relived to see they were all absorbed in their note taking like good little students that didn't have psychos in their minds. His numbed hand pressed down hard against the bulge building in his pants, and Ryou had to bite his tongue to hold the whimper that wanted to escape from his throat.

For Ryou had not had to learn the lessons that others had about silence during such acts, seeing as he had always had an apartment to himself. Ryou's legs suddenly began to go numb.

'Now now, people seem to be ignoring you as always. Where is the fun in that? This is supposed to be your punishment for being a bad child. Why not move you to the font of the room so everyone can give you the attention you deserve?' Bakura cackled.

Ryou was about to cry from the mere frustration of it all. Seeming like an idiot in front of Kaiba was a much more welcomed fate compared to what his Yami had in store for him.

'All right! I'll make sure you get to meet him just- just stop this!' And with that his mind was silent once more. The numbness released its grasp on the tormented boy's hand and legs. It was as if nothing had happened; except now the gentle pitter-patter of the rain had became an echo to the boy's harbored breathing.

Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated. I'm half way done with the second chapter so it should be up soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
